


Linguaggio corporeo

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no BasketPrompt: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke Linguaggio CorporeoParole: 298 LibreOfficeNOTE: OOC





	Linguaggio corporeo

Quelle labbra baciavano con gran avidità il suo corpo: assaporavano ogni piccolo lembo di pelle e lui non poteva fare a meno di fremere sotto quelle caldi e dolci carezze.  
Era impensabile che il proprio organismo adorasse così tanto essere toccato dall'altro, eppure ormai non riusciva più a fare a meno di fare l'amore con Aomine.  
Qualcosa in quei mesi era cambiato: la sua mente era annebbiata per colpa di quello strano linguaggio corporeo.  
Non riusciva più a capire cosa succedesse intorno a loro, sarebbe anche potuta scoppiare una guerra e lui sarebbe stati lì, unito in qualcosa di perverso e inebriante allo stesso tempo.  
«Wakamatsu» Quando pronunciava il suo nome con quelle sfumature sensuali era in grado di paralizzare completamente la sua mente.  
«Aomine» non era in grado di nascondere l'eccitazione che dirompente s'impadroniva sempre di più dei suoi sensi.  
Le mani del suo kouhai gli afferrarono il volto catturandolo in una presa da cui sapeva di non poter distogliere.'  
I loro occhi iniziarono ad ammirarsi l'un l'altro: s'immersero in quelle splendide iridi così brillanti nelle quali entrambi riuscivano addirittura a specchiarsi. Era qualcosa di così meraviglioso che spingeva entrambi sempre di più verso un dolce e lento richiamo che terminò con un appassionato bacio.  
Non avrebbero mai più potuto farne a meno, erano così presi da rendere impossibile respingersi. L'attrazione reciproca che provavano andava oltre il semplice rapporto carnale e entrambi erano sempre più consapevoli dei sentimenti che iniziarono a nutrire: stavano candendo vittima della perversione che divampava in loro senza che potessero fare nulla per placarla e l'unica cosa che potevano fare era venire e sperare di avere almeno un po' di sollievo, ma saxeva che non sarebbe mai davvero bastato

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Prompt: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke Linguaggio Corporeo  
> Parole: 298 LibreOffice  
> NOTE: OOC


End file.
